


stargazers

by orphan_account



Category: Super Sentai - Fandom, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: drabble?, sayo is bi, sena is sena, they can be in love if you want them to be :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in the reflection of sena’s eyes, there are stars.
Relationships: Hayami Sena/Ooharu Sayo
Kudos: 7





	stargazers

“Sayo-nee, look!” 

“What is it?”

Sena points to a cluster of stars with a flurry of giggles. “It looks like a smiley face!” 

“Eh… How am I supposed to tell?”

“Just look!” Sena grabs Sayo’s hand and together they point to the sky, Sena traces the stars but Sayo isn’t looking at them. 

The green Kiramager’s profile is dimly lit. Sayo can barely make out her features, but her eyes shine so, so brightly. She’d seen this look all the time during their work as Kiramagers. Though this time, in the outlook near the top of the tower, the lights off, and the expanse of stars in front of them… 

It’s really a mood, isn’t it?

“Sayo-nee? The stars!” Sena breaks her a little roughly out of her trance as Sayo makes startled eye contact. 

“Ah! Um, right.” Sayo giggles, mostly to herself as she stares at the place their hands meet, Sena’s hand wrapped around hers as they both point to a cluster of stars. She doesn’t really see the smiley face. 

“I think, um, could you do it again?” The pink Kiramager stumbles on her words. Sena only smiles brighter, and once again traces their hands along the stars with small strokes until Sayo sees it. It’s pure, purely comical to Sayo as Sena could have just taken any few stars and drawn a smiley face with their interwoven hands. She wonders, why specifically, that cluster of stars made Sena think “smiley face!” but Sayo knows that there are things that she was never meant to understand. 

“I see it, Sena-chan. It’s cute!”

“I’m glad you could. I thought I was crazy, seriously!” They share a small burst of laughter between themselves. 

Sena keeps her hold on Sayo’s hand. Sayo looks at her again. The lights turn on.

Even without the stars in her eyes, Sena shines. Only this time, Sayo laughs to herself, this particular shine comes from the reflection of the ceiling light.


End file.
